wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Balladyna/Akt II
Scena I Las przy jeziorze Gople. - Wschód słońca. - Chochlik i Grabiec w czerwone błoto trzęsawic uwalany - i dobrze podpity. GRABIEC :Nie pójdę krokiem dalej. CHOCHLIK :Ale tu już blisko :Do twojego domostwa. GRABIEC :Moje czarne psisko, :Nie wierzę tobie... bo mię błąkasz - sadzasz w błocie :I wykręcasz ogonem... Nie... mój czarny kocie, :Chciałem ciebie pogłaskać, a ogień wytrysnął... :Spać chcę. CHOCHLIK :Zażyj tabaki... GRABIEC trzymając się dębu :Patrz, dąb mię uścisnął, :I nie dziw, dąb przyjaciel grabiny... Mój dębie, :Wierz mi, że cię szacuję; co w sercu to w gębie. CHOCHLIK :Chodźmy dalej... GRABIEC :Znalazłem dęba przyjaciela; :Choćbyś mi raj pokazał, gdzie Bóg wróble strzela, :To nie porzucę dębu, co się cały chwieje :I potrzebuje wsparcia. - Patrz, biedaczek mdleje. :Tu, psie! tutaj z latarnią! zgubiłem dębinę! :Ha! dąb uciekł.. nie poznał mnie... obrosłem w trzcinę :Siedząc w błotach noc całą... CHOCHLIK :Chodź do karczmy. GRABIEC :Na to :Masz ze mnie przyjaciela - na to jak na lato.. :Nie... to nie przystoi... jeśli karczma dama :Kocha mię, jak ja kocham... to nadejdzie sama... :Głupstwo chodzić do dziewcząt... Skąd ty masz tabakę? CHOCHLIK :Od pana Lucyfera. GRABIEC :Ty mi świecisz bakę. :Psie mój miły, poszukaj zająca - a strzelę. CHOCHLIK :Czym?... GRABIEC :Gromem... Cośmy z tobą dobrzy przyjaciele, :Przepraszam ciebie bardzo, żem cię zawiódł w błota, :Siedzieliśmy w kałuży po uszy jak cnota, :I kichali - kichali... mój nos w nos waćpana. CHOCHLIK :Pamiętasz, co nam trzcina mówiła? GRABIEC :Kochana! :Przyszła na pomoc... CHOCHLIK :Trzcina ratowała dudę... GRABIEC :Ja zawsze obwiniałem trzciny o obłudę... Kładzie się. CHOCHLIK :Chodź dalej... GRABIEC :Spać chcę... CHOCHLIK :Lepiej wleź na dąb... GRABIEC śpiewa :Na dębie :Siedzą gołębie. :Na stawku pływają kaczki... :Jeśliś przyjacielem, to zanieś do praczki :Moje spodnie... CHOCHLIK :Co? jak to? chcesz spać bez szlafmycy? GRABIEC :Nie chcesz?... to idź do diabła, kocie czarownicy. CHOCHLIK :Dobrej nocy... GRABIEC :Dobranoc... dobranoc, psie miły. :Szedłbym jeszcze do karczmy, ale nie mam siły :Dobranoc... Zasypia. CHOCHLIK :Co za głupie stworzenia ci ludzie! :Spił się, cały w czerwonej umazgał się rudzie :I śpi; niech sobie teraz nadchodzi Goplana. Goplana wchodzi ze Skierką. GOPLANA :Gdzie on? ach, zasnął... Niech zorza różana :Pierwsze mu blaski na oblicze rzuci; :Lecz niech się zorza na poły zasmuci :I płaczem rosy słońce tak przesłoni, :Aby łagodne powiek nie raziło... :A ty, chochliku, weźmij z hojnej dłoni :Twoją nagrodę... CHOCHLIK biorąc dar :Orzech świstun, zgniłą :Pełny tabaką... dzięki ci, królowo, :Przez dwa dni będę częstował hiszpanką :Chłopstwo pijane... GOPLANA do Skierki :Któraż jest kochanką :Kirkora?... SKIERKA :Obie... GOPLANA :O! szalona głowo! SKIERKA :Przyjdą do lasu szukać malin obie, :Jak ci mówiłem... GOPLANA :Poradź mi, co zrobię? SKIERKA :Spuść się na czarne Balladyny serce; :Zazdrość widziałem w maleńkiej iskierce, :Więcej niż zazdrość... GOPLANA :Cóż robiły w nocy? SKIERKA :Alina boskiej wzywając pomocy :Usnęła cicho, marząc o malinach; :A Balladyna zapaliła świecę :I wyszła, bo ktoś zaklaskał w osinach. :Leciałem za nią śledzić tajemnicę :Nocnej przechadzki... Jako mgliste mary :Szła po murawach i drżąca, i cicha: :A płomyk świecy przez różowe szpary :Białych paluszków, jak z róży kielicha, :Błyskał i gasnął, to błyskał, to gasnął. :Zbudził się ptaszek w osinach i zasnął, :Tak cicho przeszła wietrznymi poloty, :Tak cicho przeszła... Ćmy wianeczek złoty :Zwinął się, leciał nad dziewicy głową. :Stanęła... słucham... ona ciche słowo :Wmięszała w szmery listeczków osiny... :Ktoś odpowiedział... GOPLANA :Może Balladyny :Drużka?... SKIERKA :Nie, pani. GOPLANA :Kto? SKIERKA :Mamże powiedzieć? GOPLANA pokazując na śpiącego Grabka :On? SKIERKA :Tak... GOPLANA do Chochlika :Chochliku!...kazałam ci śledzić, :Przeszkodzić. CHOCHLIK :Diabeł kochankom przeszkodzi. GOPLANA :Zamknij Chochlika, Skierko, w muszli żabiej :I na jezioro puść, by kota w łodzi. CHOCHLIK :O pani! pani! lepiej ty mię zabij... GOPLANA :Zabić nie mogę, lecz mogę ukarać... SKIERKA :Pójdź, panie Chochło, o łódkę się starać. Chochlik, przekrzywiając się jak krnąbrne dziecko, odchodzi ze Skierką. GOPLANA sama :Więc on ją widział... on ją widział nocą; :Przekleństwo! wczoraj widział ją w osinie. :Niechaj te gwiazdy nigdy się nie złocą, :Co im świeciły! Niech ten miesiąc ginie! :Niechaj anielskiej drogi mleczne stopnie :W proch się rozsypią!... On był tam? - okropnie. :Żeby ta dziewa jedno mi spojrzenie :Przedała dzisiaj za brylanty światów... :Jak go ukarać?... ach, ja się zamienię :W błękitny powój i węzłami kwiatów :Na śmierć uścisnę... O nie... z tego wianka :Kochanek żywy wyjdzie, a kochanka :Rozpłomieniona miłością omdleje. :Jak go ukarać?... Niechaj wrośnie wszystek :W płaczącą wierzbę, korą się odzieje, :Niech się na drzewie skłoni każdy listek, :Jakoby smutny przewinieniem spadał :I płakał... Luby, gdy cię tak zobaczę, :Że będziesz płaczem na płacz odpowiadał, :To będę płakać ach! że wierzba płacze. Skierka wraca. SKIERKA :Zamknięty w muszli po strumykach skacze :I na jezioro wyjeżdża w powozie :Nieboszczki żaby. GOPLANA :Wytnij rózgę w łozie. Skierka podaje Goplanie pręcik. :Obudź się teraz! obudź się, kochany! :Powiedz, dlaczego?... GRABIEC senny :Śpię... bo jestem pijany. GOPLANA :Powiedz, dlaczego? jak miłośny słowik :Piosnką wieczora?... GRABIEC śniąc na pół :Podaj mi borowik :I włóż pod głowę za poduszkę... a nie? :To idź do stawu, rybo, koczkodanie. GOPLANA :Więc poznaj władzę Goplany! :Wrośnij w ziemię i z tej ziemi :Wyrośnij korą odziany :I liściami płaczącemi. Grabiec tonie w ziemię, wierzba na tym miejscu wyrasta. :Rośnij, wierzbo płacząca; :Skarż się, gdy ptaszek trąca, :Gdy cię strumyk podrywa, :Kiedy wietrzyk rozniesie :Twoje listki po lesie. :Skierko! przyszlij słowika, niech tej wierzbie śpiewa :Słowa miłośne i niech ją nauczy :Kochać i płakać; :Ale niech żaden dziób kruczy :Nie śmie nad nią smutnie krakać :Pieśni pogrzebu, :Bo ta wierzba nie umarła. SKIERKA :O! jakże pięknie listki rozpostarła! :Jak się kłania kwiatom, niebu :Wierzba wyrosła z człowieka :I piękniejsza, niż był człowiek. GOPLANA :Niechaj teraz kochanek Balladyny czeka, :Niechaj sękowym okiem spod korzanych powiek :Upatruje dziewicy... SKIERKA :Widzę dwie dziewczyny. :Niosą na głowach czarne dzbanki z gliny, :Szukają malin. GOPLANA :Skryjmy się w gęstwiny. Goplana i Skierka kryją się. - Alina wchodzi z dzbankiem na głowie. ALINA :Ach, pełno malin - a jakie różowe! :A na nich perły rosy kryształowe. :Usta Kirkora takie koralowe :Jak te maliny... Fijołeczki świeże, :Wzdychajcie próżno, bo ja nie mam czasu :Zrywać fijołków - bo siostrzyczka zbierze :Dzban pełny malin i powróci z lasu, :I weźmie męża; a ja z fijołkami :Zostanę panną... Choćbyście wy były, :Fijołki moje, złotymi różami, :Wolę maliny. Śpiewa szukając malin. :Mój miły! mój miły! :Złoty wielki pan. :Mojemu miłemu :Niosę malin dzban, :Bo on woli, mój kochanek, :Taki pełny malin dzbanek, :Niż zbożowy łan. Oh! :Niż zbożowy łan. Odchodzi w prawo. Wchodzi Balladyna z dzbankiem na głowie. BALLADYNA :Jak mało malin! a jakie czerwone :By krew. - Jak mało - w którą pójdę stronę? :Nie wiem... A niebo jakie zapalone :Jak krew... Czemu ty, słońce, wschodzisz krwawo? :Noc wolę ciemną, niż taki poranek... :Gdzie moja siostra? musiała na prawo :Pójść i napełnić malinami dzbanek; :A ja śród jagód chodzę obłąkana :Jakąś rozpaczą i łzy gubię w rosie. ALINA z głębi lasu :Siostrzyczko moja! siostrzyczko kochana! :A gdzie ty?... BALLADYNA :Jaki śmiech w Aliny głosie! :Musi mieć pełny dzbanek... Alina wchodzi. ALINA :Cóż siostrzyczko? BALLADYNA :Co?... ALINA :Czy masz pełny dzbanek? BALLADYNA :Nie... ALINA :Balladyno, :Cóż ty robiłaś? BALLADYNA :Nic... ALINA :To źle, różyczko... :Ja mam dzban pełny, mniej jedną maliną. BALLADYNA :Weź tę malinę z mego dzbanka. ALINA :Miła!... :Siostrzyczko moja, powiedz, gdzieżeś była? :Wyszłyśmy razem, miałaś dosyć czasu; :Wszak ja ci, siostro, nie ukradłam lasu. :Dlaczegóż teraz z taką białą twarzą :I z przyciętymi ustami?... BALLADYNA :Wyłażą :Z twojego dzbanka maliny jak węże, :Aby mię kąsać żądłami wymówek. :Idź i bądź panią! siostra się zaprzęże :Jak wół do pługa, będzie tłoczyć olej :Z kolących siemion i z brzydkich makówek. ALINA :A wstydź się, siostro... proszę cię, nie bolej :Nad moim szczęściem. BALLADYNA :Cha! cha! cha! ALINA :Co znaczy :Ten śmiech okropny? siostro! czy ty chora? :Jeżeli wielkiej doznajesz rozpaczy, :To powiedz... Ale ty kochasz Kirkora? :Ty bardzo kochasz? Siostro! powiedz szczerze! :Bo widzisz, rybko, są inni rycerze, :Jak będę panią, to ci znajdę męża... BALLADYNA :Ty będziesz panią? ty! ty! Dobywa noża. ALINA :Balladyna!... :Cóż ten nóż znaczy?... BALLADYNA :Ten nóż?... to na węża :W malinach... ALINA :Siostro, jesteś blada, sina. :Kalinko moja! co tobie? co tobie? :Czemu ty blada? ach! jak to okropnie! :Przemów choć słówko! Usiądźmy tu obie :I mówmy ze sobą otwarcie, roztropnie, :Jak dwie siostrzyczki. Siadają na murawie. :Ja kocham Kirkora. :Ach, nie dlatego, że Kirkor bogaty, :Że wielki rycerz, pan możnego dwora, :Że ma karetę złotą, złote szaty; :A jednak miło mi, że chodzi w złocie, :Że miecz ma jasny, służebników krocie: :Bo to jak rycerz w bajce, co się rodzi :Z wielkiego króla i w lesie znachodzi :Jakąś zaklętą królewnę. BALLADYNA wstaje z pomięszaniem :Och!... ALINA wstając :Miła!... :Co tobie? BALLADYNA ze wzrastającym pomięszaniem :Gdybym cię, siostro, zabiła?... ALINA :Co też ty mówisz?... BALLADYNA :Daj mi te maliny!... ALINA :A kto wie, siostro? gdybyś poprosiła, :Pocałowała usteczka Aliny, :Może bym dała?... spróbuj, Balladynko... BALLADYNA :Prosić?... ALINA :Inaczej żegnaj się z malinką. BALLADYNA przystępując :Co?... ALINA :Bo też widzisz, siostro, że ten dzbanek :To moje szczęście, mój mąż, mój kochanek, :Moje sny złote i mój ślubny wianek, :I wszystko moje... BALLADYNA z wściekłością natrętną :Oddaj mi ten dzbanek. ALINA :Siostro?... BALLADYNA :Oddaj mi... bo!... ALINA z dziecinnym naigrywaniem się :Bo!... i cóż będzie?... :Bo?... Nie masz malin, więc suche żołędzie :Uzbierasz w dzbanek - czy wierzbowe liście?... :I tak... ja prędzej biegam i przez miedzę :Ubiegnę ciebie... BALLADYNA :Ty?... ALINA :A oczywiście, :Że ciebie w locie, siostrzyczko, wyprzedzę... BALLADYNA :Ty! ALINA :O! nie zbliżaj się do mnie z takiemi :Oczyma... Nie wiem... ja się ciebie boję. BALLADYNA zbliża się i bierze ją za rękę :I ja się boję...połóż się na ziemi... :Połóż! ha! Zabija. ALINA :Puszczaj!... oh!... konam... Pada. BALLADYNA :Co moje :Ręce zrobiły?... O!... GŁOS Z WIERZBY :Jezus Maryja... BALLADYNA przerażona :Kto to?... zawołał ktoś?... czy to ja sama :Za siebie samą modliłam się?... Żmija, :Kobieta, siostra - nie siostra. Krwi plama :Tu - i tu - i tu - Pokazując na czoło plami je palcem. :I tu. - Ktoż zabija :Za malin dzbanek siostrę?... Jeśli z bora :Kto tak zapyta? Powiem - ja. - Nie mogę :Skłamać i powiem: ja! - Jak to ja?... Wczora :Mogłabym przysiąc, że nie... W las!... w las!... w drogę, :Wczorajsze serce niechaj się za ciebie :Modli. - Ach, jam się wczoraj nie modliła. :To źle! źle! - dzisiaj już nie czas... Na niebie :Jest Bóg... zapomnę, że jest, będę żyła, :Jakby nie było Boga. Odbiega w las. Goplana i Skierka wchodzą. - Alina leży zabita. GOPLANA :Ach, okropność, :Ludzie tak siebie zarzynają nożem. :Nie wiem, jak ludzka poczyna roztropność :W takim zdarzeniu?... My duchy nie możem :Znać owych ziółek, które rany leczą; :A ona ciepła, może jeszcze żywa? :Pustelnik nieraz ziółka w lesie zrywa, :Więc może, gdyby miał koło niej pieczą, :Dożycia wróci... Ach, Skierko mój drogi, :Sprowadź tu pustelnika. Skierka odbiega. :Wy ciernie i głogi, :Jeżeli zabójczyni padnie na kolana :Bądźcie pod jej kolanami. :Niech leci wiatrem ścigana, :Przerażona strumyka mruczącego łzami :Jak siostry płaczem... patrząc w las :Widzę tego pasterza, co się zwie tułaczem, :Wygnanym z kraju szczęścia, i po całym świecie :Szukał próżno kochanki... dziś kocha się w kwiecie, :W słońcu, w gwiazdach... w jutrzeńce... niech ujrzy to ciało. Odchodzi w las. - Wchodzi Filon patrząc w niebo. FILON z emfazą :Po co mi świecisz, małżonko Tytana, :Twarzą, co przeszła z różowej na białą?... :Po co mi świecisz, Febie? Tyś do rana :Miłością konał na Tetydy łonie; :A teraz puszczasz rozhukane konie, :I z szat wilgotnych srebrną trzęsiesz rosę, :Szczęśliwy Febie!... Tam blada Dyjanna, :Patrząc na twoje czoło złotowłose, :Przed Endymionem kryje się w błękicie, :Do głębi serca promieniami ranna... :Miłość - to światło, to niebo, to życie! :A jam nie kochał! o biada mi! biada! Spostrzega ciało Aliny. :Cóż to za bóstwo?... Jak marmury blada! :Nieżywa?... Boże! a taka podobna :Do nieśmiertelnych bogiń - i nieżywa - :Jak nad nią płacze ta wierzba żałobna! :A moja dusza na marzenia tkliwa :Łez dla niej nie ma?... Samotność popsuła :Źródło łez moich!... Jaka postać cudna!... :Jak ona wczoraj musiała być czuła! :Jak do niej wianek przypadał weselny! :Jak mogła kochać!... A dziś!.. śmierć obłudna :Życie wydarła, a wdzięk pośmiertelny :Na moją zgubę nieżywej nadała... :O! mój aniele! ty śmierci kochanka! :O! jak miłośnie twoja ręka biała :Ujęła czarny dzbanek... z tego dzbanka :Płyną maliny, a z alabastrowej :Piersi wytryska drugi taki strumień, :Piękniejszy barwą od krwi malinowej. :Ach! twój zabójca od dwu będzie sumień :Ścigany za te dwa strumienie krwawe... :Nie... to zwierz leśny musiał zabić ciebie, :Człowiek by nie mógł! - Boże!... oto rdzawe :Leży żelazo - to człowiek!... Ach, w niebie :Szukać schronienia przed tłumem tych ludzi! :Śpij, moja luba! ciebie nie obudzi :Ten pocałunek... a mnie niech zabije... Całuje usta umarłej i podnosi nóż. Pustelnik nadbiega. PUSTELNIK :Stój, stój, zabójco. - On żelazo kryje :Do swoich piersi... FILON :Ojcze, patrzaj na nią! :Znalazłem przecie kochankę... nieżywą. PUSTELNIK :Czyjeż to miecze takie kwiaty ranią? :Któż te pustynie krwią czerwieni żywą? :Czy tu król Popiel zawitał i plami :Białe lilije naszych lasów?... FILON :Łzami :Krew tę obmyję... PUSTELNIK :Wstydź się łez... FILON :Ach, ona :Umarła... patrzaj... tu! tu! tu... niebieski :Kwiatek - znak śmierci śród białego łona... :Gwiazdeczka śmierci... PUSTELNIK :Ty młody i rześki, :Podnieś umarłą i weź na ramiona; :Ja ci pomogę dźwigać lekkie ciało. :W celi mam ziółka... FILON :Ty duszę omdlałą :Krzepisz nadzieją; ty podajesz ramię :Duszy nieszczęsnej, która się już kładła :W mogiłę żalu... pozwól, że ułamię :Gałązkę z wierzby, pod którą upadła :Kochanka moja, okropnie zabita... :Tum ją zobaczył - tu pokochał - stracił :Wprzód, nim pokochał... Ach, w przeszłości świta :Szczęście stracone; jam się nie zbogacił, :A skarb znalazłem... :Urywa gałązkę z wierzby. GŁOS Z WIERZBY :Nie trącaj, bom pijany... FILON :Ta wierzba bada... PUSTELNIK :W lesie są szatany. :Ja znam się z nimi; nieraz mi do celi :W okna stukają... FILON :W lesie są anieli, :Ale umarli... PUSTELNIK :Chodź z twoim aniołem... Filon bierze na ramiona ciało Aliny i odchodzi z Pustelnikem. Goplana i Skierka wychodzą z gęstwin. GOPLANA wskazując na wierzbę :Przeklęci ludzie! jakim oni czołem :Śmieli ułamać gałąź z tego drzewa? :On musi cierpieć... SKIERKA :Ach! coś się wylewa :Gorżkiego z rany... to zapewne woda :Z ziarnek pszenicy ogniem wymęczona, :Którą ci ludzie piją... GOPLANA :Łza stracona... :Ach, każdej łezki brylantowej szkoda, :Kiedy nie dla mnie płynie ze źrenicy. :Jutro ty będziesz wolny, mój kochanku; :Jutro wymawiać będziesz okrutnicy, :Że cię dręczyła z ranka do poranku... :Ukryj się Skierko - patrzaj! Balladyna :Zbłąkana w lesie tu nadchodzi, sina, :Okropnie blada, z rozpuszczonym włosem. :Ja twarz zakryję i pod wierzbą siędę; :Będę mówiła do niej siostry głosem :I obłąkaną gryźć będę... gryźć będę... Skierka odchodzi. BALLADYNA wbiega na scenę, obłąkana :Wiatr goni za mną i o siostrę pyta, :Krzyczę... zabita - zabita - zabita! :Drzewa wołają... gdzie jest siostra twoja?... :Chciałam krew obmyć... z błękitnego zdroja :Patrzała twarz jej blada i milcząca... :O... gdzie ja przyszła?... to wierzba płacząca... :Ta sama... gdzie ja... - Siostra moja!... żywa!... GOPLANA :Siostro... BALLADYNA :Okropnym wołasz mię imieniem! :Trup... trup... trup na mnie białą dłonią kiwa... :I ciągną nazad, wstając z głowy. - Ale :Nogi przykute... GOPLANA :Czy ci smutne żale :Nie mówią, siostro, żeś ty źle zrobiła? :I gdyby siostra twoja żyła?... BALLADYNA :Żyła? GOPLANA :Mogłażbyś ty ją zabić po raz drugi? BALLADYNA szukając koło siebie :Zgubiłam mój nóż. GOPLANA :Ach, nie dosyć długi :Nóż twój był, siostro... BALLADYNA :To nie moja wina. GOPLANA :Siostro! lecz jeśli przebaczy Alina?... :Jeśli zapomni... i powie... siostrzyczko, :Miałam sen taki - do chaty wieczorem :Nim wyszłaś w ciemne osiny ze świeczką, :Przyjechał rycerz; rycerz był upiorem, :Upiór dwie siostry pokochał szalenie :I obie wysłał na maliny;...śniłam, :Że gdyśmy zaszły w głuche lasu cienie, :Siostra mnie nożem... Wtem się obudziłam... :Chodźmy do wróżki, niech sen wytłumaczy... BALLADYNA zamyślona :To sen... ach, prawda... i mnie się wydaje, :Że to sen, siostro... GOPLANA :Ten sen nic nie znaczy... BALLADYNA :To sen... GOPLANA :I tylko matka nas połaje, :Żeśmy się długo zabawiły w borze. BALLADYNA :A rycerz... GOPLANA :Zniknął... to sen... BALLADYNA :Być nie może... :Co? ha! okropnie, rycerz jak sen zniknął? GOPLANA :Ale ja żyję... BALLADYNA :Bogdajbyś umarła! :To sen... to sen - ha?...rozum już przywyknął :Do twojej śmierci. Skorobym otarła :Krew z mojej ręki... byłabym szczęśliwa. GOPLANA odkrywa twarz :Bądź nią, szatanie! twa siostra nieżywa. BALLADYNA :O wielki Boże! a ty co za widmo?... GOPLANA :Bańka z kryształu, którą wichry wydmą :Z błękitu fali... i barwami kwiatu :Malują zorze. - Ale bądź spokojną, :Ja nie wyjawię tajemnicy światu, :Zostawię ciebie przeznaczeniem spojną :Z ręką rycerza i ze zbrodni ręką; :A ręka zbrodni dalej zaprowadzi. :Usychaj wiecznie tajemnicy męką! :Każda malina może ciebie zdradzi, :Ta wierzba ciebie widziała, :Korą wyśpiewa... :Lękaj się drzewa! :Lękaj się kwiatu! :Każda lilija albo róża biała :I na ślubie, i po ślubie :Będzie plamami szkarłatu :Na wszystkich liściach czerwona. :Idź... weź ten dzbanek... ja ciebie nie zgubię. :Ale natura zbrodnią pogwałcona :Mścić się będzie - idź do chaty! Balladyna bierze z rąk Goplany dzbanek Aliny i odchodzi milcząca. :Odeszła i splamione krwią obmyje szaty. :Ale na czole plama zostanie czerwona; :Nie ostrzegłam jej, próżno byłoby ostrzegać, :Ta plama nie zejdzie z czoła. - :Ja zaś idę po fali kryształowej biegać, :Rzucę ten ciemny obraz zbrodni w jasne koła :Zwierciadlanego Gopła... O blasku miesiąca :Wrócę słuchać, jak szumi ta wierzba płacząca. Odchodzi. Scena II Ganek przed chatą Wdowy ocieniony lipą. Wdowa i Kirkor siedzą na ławie. KIRKOR :Nie widać córek... WDOWA :Wrócą, panie! wrócą :Jedna za drugą jak dwie gąski białe, :Jedna za drugą. Ach, łzy mi się rzucą :Ze starych oczu, na Chrystusa chwałę, :Gdy je zobaczę... KIRKOR :Któraż pierwszą będzie? :Czy Balladyna? WDOWA :Pewnie Balladyna. :Wszak ona pierwsza w kościele i wszędzie :Pierwsza... z organem piosenkę zaczyna. :Alina także pierwsza. KIRKOR :Więc Alina :Może powróci? WDOWA :Ha! może Alina; :Bogu to wiedzieć... KIRKOR :Czy wiesz, moja stara, :Żem niespokojny o twoje dziewczęta... WDOWA :To i ja właśnie... jakaś niby mara :W głowę mi wlazła. Choć nikt nie pamięta, :Aby na wiosnę kiedy być nie było :Malin... a gdyby się też przytrafiło, :Że nie ma malin... tak marzyłam wczora, :Nim sen przyleciał... gdyby też śród bora :Nie było malin? - potem sama sobie :Mówiłam: głupiaś... wszakże koń przy żłobie, :Gdy nie ma owsa, to zjada siano; :Jeśli dziewczęta malin nie dostaną, :To nazbierają poziomek. - Wy, króle! :Może wam w zamkach nie znać się, co ziomka, :A co malina, co siano a słomka, :A co są dziuple, a co pszczelne ule. :Wam tylko złoto, złoto, zawsze złoto... KIRKOR :Ach! nie wierz temu... nieraz my zgyzotą :Trapieni w zamkach dni pędzimy liche. :Po stokroć, matko, wolę twoje ciche :I wiejskie życie... Miło na tym ganku :Czekać wieśniaczej małżonki, jak lubo :Kołysze sercem ten powiew poranku; :Ty taka dobra, choć masz szatę grubą. WDOWA :To mój świąteczny przecie ubiór - proszę! :Cycowa suknia!... tylko w święto noszę :Takie ornaty... Wraca Balladyna... KIRKOR :Gdzie? WDOWA :O! nie widać... lecz matce wiadomo. :Patrz, panie! oto jaskółeczka sina :Zamiast wylecić, kryje się pod słomą, :I cicho siedzi... Gdyby zaś Alina :Wracała z gaju, tobyś to, mój panie, :Usłyszał w belkach szum i świergotanie, :Jedna za drugą pyrr... pyrr... lecą z gnizdek :Do tej dziewczynki i nad nią się kręcą :Niby chmureczka małych, czarnych gwiazdek :Nad białą gwiazdką... KIRKOR :Dlaczegóż się nęcą :Ptaszki do młodszej córki?... WDOWA :Któż to zgadnie?... :Idzie Balladyna, widzisz?... KIRKOR :Jak jej ładnie :Z tym czarnym dzbankiem na głowie. Balladyna wchodzi ze spuszczoną głową. :Dziewico! :Oddaj mi dzbanek, ja ci zaś nawzajem :Daję pierścionek... Bierze dzbanek. Balladyna odwraca głowę. ''- Kirkor kładzie na jej palec pierścionek.'' WDOWA :Brylanciki świecą... KIRKOR :Oby nam życie było słodkim rajem. :Idź do komnaty, starym obyczajem :Niechaj ci warkocz zaplatają swatki, :Niechaj świeżymi przetykają kwiatki, :A za godzinę, drżącą, uwieńczoną, :Wezmę z rąk matki, i będziesz mi żoną. :Kareta czeka, po księdza pojadę. Odchodzi Kirkor BALLADYNA :Och! WDOWA :Czegóż wzdychasz? I coś niby blade :Usteczka ściskasz?... BALLADYNA :Matko moja droga, :Nie wiem, jak wyznać? WDOWA :Cóż, córeczko miła? :Czy ty już drżąca od łożnicy proga :Chciałabyś uciec jak sarneczka?... BALLADYNA :Siła :Złego mam donieść... WDOWA :Co? BALLADYNA :Ach! nie dasz wiary. :Ale Alina - Ach... ta siostra młoda :I tak kochana... Ach, jaka jej szkoda! WDOWA :Co, córko? BALLADYNA :Bo też psułaś ją bez miary. :Twoja to wina, że dziś... WDOWA :Mów, bo skonam. BALLADYNA :Lękam się mówić, może nie przekonam :Ślepej miłości, matki przywiązania. :Lecz któż by myślał, że ta młoda łania :Ucieknie... WDOWA :Córko... Alina? BALLADYNA :Uciekła... WDOWA :Gdzie... jak? z kim? - Boże! Matki się wyrzekła. BALLADYNA :Ach, przewidziałam dawno, że tak będzie, :Jakiś obdarty młokos chodził wszędzie :Za tą dziewczyną, szeptał jej do ucha. :Napomniałam. - Wiesz, jak ona słucha :Kazań od siostry? I dziś... z nim uciekła... WDOWA :Wyrodne dziecko!... Więc idź aż do piekła! :Nie pomyślałaś na te stare oczy, :Że będą płakać... dobrze, bo nie będą :Płakać po tobie. - Bo matka ma smoczy :Płód zamiast serca, można serce krajać, :To się kawałki węża znowu sprzędą :Jak płótna kawał... Chciałabym ją łajać... :Przeklinać... dręczyć. - Ot, wiesz... że te oczy :Jak noże, ot tak... wlepiłabym w łono :Jak noże... tylko bez tej łzy, co mroczy. :Może byś ty mnie widziała szaloną, :Ale co płakać... Nie! nie! nie! Płacze łkając. BALLADYNA :Mój Boże! :I tak zasmucić!... WDOWA :O! i tak zasmucić! BALLADYNA :Zasmucić matkę starą?... WDOWA :O! mój Boże! :Tak starą... Ale ona może wrócić. :Kto wie!...Nieprawdaż, ona wrócić może? :Jak sama kiedy siądzie przy oświatce :Nocą...pomyśli: gdzie matka? A już by :Serca nie miała, żeby też o matce :Nie pomyślała nigdy... BALLADYNA :Idą drużby... :Słychać weselną muzykę. WDOWA :Jak oni grają smutnie i wesoło... :Ty teraz skarbem moim... daj mi czoło, :Niech pocałuję... Cóż to! jakaś plama, :Jak krew czerwona? BALLADYNA z przerażeniem :Krew?... WDOWA :To od maliny :Może... daj... zetrę... BALLADYNA ścierając :Matko... zetrę sama. WDOWA :Jeszcze jest... BALLADYNA trąc czoło :Teraz?... WDOWA :Jeszcze - jak rubiny :W twoim pierścionku pięknie sobie świeci. BALLADYNA na nowo usiłując zetrzeć :A teraz?... WDOWA :Jeszcze jest... by na osieci :Listek czerwony... BALLADYNA :O! o! to okropnie! WDOWA :Daj mi tu czoło, a zetrę roztropnie. :Może to ranka... Wspina się na palcach. BALLADYNA :Matko, nie dotykaj :Tej plamy... WDOWA :Czy cię boli?... BALLADYNA :Nie - nie boli... WDOWA :Przyniosę wody spod owej topoli, :Gdzie piją wróble... Wdowa odchodzi. BALLADYNA :Plamo krwawa, znikaj!... Wchodzą Swaty i Drużki, ustrojeni, z muzyką; zbliżają się do Balladyny: ta odwraca twarz. SWATY śpiew :Nie odwracaj czoła, :Wstydliwa dziewczyno; :Mąż na ciebie woła, :Młodziutka kalino. :Nie odwracaj czoła... DZIEWICE śpiewając :Chcą nam ciebie wydrzeć swaty; :Niech cię bronią białe kwiaty :Twego wianka... SWATY śpiew :Kwiaty ciebie nie obronią :Ni białością, ani wonią, :Od kochanka... Dziewice podają Balladynie kosze z kwiatami. BALLADYNA :Precz! precz. - Odkąd zaczęły kwitnąć białe róże :Z czerwonymi plamami?... Wynieście te kosze... Balladyna ucieka do chaty. JEDNA Z DZIEWIC :Pogardziła kwiatami, które ja przynoszę, :Ja, dawna przyjaciółka. JEDEN Z MŁODZIEŃCÓW :Patrzcie, w pyłu chmurze :Błyska złota kareta, jedzie Kirkor z księdzem. DRUGI Z MŁODZIEŃCÓW :Przy tej karecie słońce zdaje się mosiądzem. Koniec aktu drugiego *